


Brother Ships It

by realfunyarinpa



Series: Sigpei [4]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, it's both, mysterious notes, yeah the title says it all, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfunyarinpa/pseuds/realfunyarinpa
Summary: When Sigma receives a mysterious note and a memory erasing drug, he resolves to love Junpei one last time.





	Brother Ships It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [science-doyourstuff from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=science-doyourstuff+from+tumblr).



_"Go visit your boyfriend. This will take care of the aftermath."_

Sigma had received the mysterious note attached to a bottle a week ago. Today, the testing results on the fluid inside came back. A memory erasing drug. Enough for a day's worth of memories, in fact. Although he couldn't fathom the motives behind this, there appeared to be no negative side effects to this drug despite the loss of memory, and if that was the case... 

He needed to see Jump. Ever since he left so abruptly, he knew he needed to give him a proper farewell. Not for Junpei's sake, but for his own.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Of course, he didn't expect to be received well. He did kind of break Junpei's heart. But still, no physical affection?

"I **said** what the hell are you doing here, Sigma?" 

Junpei slapped Sigma across the face. He had grown more muscular since they had been together due to the nature of his job. The slap left a red mark on Sigma's cheek, perfect to disguise his growing blush. 

"Akane forbid me from seeing you... but... I had to. I snuck out. I can only be here for a day." Weaving his fingers through Junpei's hair, he pulled him close to him by the back of his head. "Can we put everything behind us again? Make the day last?"

Junpei attempted to sigh dismissively as he reluctantly melted into Sigma's touch and the even tone of his voice. "Or you could use this day to take me to Akane. I'd be searching for her right now if it wasn't for Quark." Quark was at a friend's birthday party today, which Sigma probably already knew. He was the type to wait until his prey was alone with nowhere to run to pounce like the sly cat he was. The only problem was Junpei had no desire to run. 

"I know I left a lot of damage. But I'll make it up to you." Junpei felt Sigma reach down his back, but before he could protest, realized he had slipped something into his back pocket. "I hope this will cover the repairs."

Scoffing, Junpei pushed Sigma back. "Who do you think you are, my sugar daddy?" As Junpei pushed him, Sigma caught his hand and pulled him unbearably close. 

"If you want me to be." he whispered.

"What if I just want you to stay?" he whimpered.

Sigma enveloped a quivering Junpei in his arms and placed a kiss on his hair. "I'm always keeping tabs on you, Jump. If I could stay, I would. But let's make today stay in your memories for a long time."

Without any more hesitation, Junpei gave himself over to Sigma. But, thanks to Brother's gift, it would not stay in his memories.


End file.
